Trampa para dos
by mutemuia
Summary: Mini-episodios sobre la última emboscada para juntar a Kyoko y Ren.
1. El anuncio

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, por más que quisiera…

* * *

 **TRAMPA PARA DOS**

 **EL ANUNCIO**

Las luces de navidad de los árboles del parque se mezclaban con los focos del set.

Todo el mundo miraba cómo Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko se iban a casar. No por ser ficción, dejaba de tener su morbo, pues desde hace tiempo eran una de las no-parejas más rumoreadas de la industria del entretenimiento.

Una boda al aire libre, en pleno enero, era casi un suicidio, así que los temblores y temblequeos de Kyoko podían pasar perfectamente como los efectos del frío y no por lo que realmente eran. Pánico.

Porque se iba a casar con él.

Ah, sí… Y porque tendría que besarlo.


	2. La boda

**LA BODA**

Kyoko se había quedado sorprendida al ver que el juez de paz llamaba al personaje de Tsuruga-san Hizuri Kuon, igual que el hijo de su otou-san, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era un nombre como cualquier otro. Y ya cuando el hombre llamó al suyo Mogami Kyoko, todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. Pero ella era una profesional, y no iba a dejar traslucir su sorpresa y fastidiar la toma y el trabajo de tantos, así que lo empujó al fondo de su mente.

Y dijo 'sí, quiero'.

Y Ren estaba tan ensimismado con el hecho de estar 'casándose' con Kyoko que no reparó en el uso de su nombre real y por pura inercia había dicho su 'sí'.

Debería haber estado más pendiente…

Pero es que iba a besarla…


	3. El beso

**EL BESO**

Los novios firmaron el acta de matrimonio y el juez de paz los declaró marido y mujer.

Kyoko sentía los nervios recorrerle la columna. A Ren le quemaban las manos por abrazarla.

Él la tomó de la cintura y ella alzó el rostro a su encuentro. Y ahí mismo, ante las cámaras y delante de todo el personal técnico, unieron sus labios en un beso perfecto. Ren pegó a Kyoko contra su pecho, y ella enredó las manos en su nuca. El ramo de flores cayó al suelo, olvidado.

Debía ser un beso sencillo. La presión justa para expresar la felicidad de los recién casados. Pero cuando los labios de Kyoko respondieron a los suyos, Ren mandó el guión a tomar viento, y se centró en disfrutar de su beso de mentira con la mujer que amaba.

Porque una cosa estaba clara…

¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad como esta?


	4. Felicidades

**FELICIDADES**

Un molesto '¡Corten!' vino a interrumpir su momento de dicha. Se separan, mirándose a los ojos. Es ese breve instante en que se muestran los destellos de las emociones reales, y no las de sus personajes, pero piensan que lo que ven es solo su propio amor reflejado en los ojos del otro. Que quizás no es más que su anhelo por ser amado.

Porque es una mentira, una actuación… Y los dos son buenos actores…

—¡Toma válida! Algo más intenso de lo que quería, pero quedará bien… —dijo el director—. ¡Recogemos y nos vamos! ¡Gracias a todos por su trabajo!

Y cuando ya cada uno se iba a ir por su lado, el juez de paz que los había 'casado' les dice:

—Enhorabuena, señores Hizuri.

Novio y novia se detienen en seco, abren los ojos en el más absoluto pasmo y una misma palabra sale de sus bocas.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!


	5. ¿Casados?

**¿CASADOS?**

—¿Son estos sus nombres? —preguntó el juez de paz, mostrándoles los documentos que habían firmado cinco minutos antes— ¿Y estas sus firmas?

—Sí, pero… —Kyoko y Ren hablan a la vez, atropelladamente. El hombre les pide silencio con un gesto de la mano.

—Cuando yo pregunté si venían libremente, ¿ustedes me dijeron que sí? —preguntó el oficiante.

—Sí, pero… —dijo Ren.

—Nadie los coaccionó ni los obligó, ¿verdad? —insiste el señor.

—No, claro que no, pero… —insiste él.

—¡Pero esto no es una boda! —casi gritó Kyoko.

—Ejem —dice el juez de paz, mirando el vestido blanco de Kyoko y el chaqué gris de Ren.

—Pero no sabíamos que nos casábamos… —dice él.

—No es real, es la boda para un anuncio… —dice ella.

—Pues están legalmente casados —se encoge de hombros—. Tendrán que solicitar la anulación.

Y con una ligera reverencia formal, les dio la espalda y se fue.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí!? —soltó Ren.

Un poco más atrás, Takarada Lory sonreía con extremo deleite.


	6. Déjalo en mis manos

**DÉJALO EN MIS MANOS**

—Ustedes no se preocupen, muchachos… Yo me encargo de todo… —dijo Lory, vestido de cowboy, con sombrero tejano, extendiendo sus brazos sobre los hombros del matrimonio Hizuri.

—Esto es cosa tuya, jefe… —dice Ren, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de estrangularlo.

—Me ofendes, chico… —protesta Lory.

—Presidente… Dígame que esto es una broma de mal gusto… —intervino Kyoko.

—No podemos estar casados —repite Ren.

—Pues ya escuchaste al señor que les casó. Es legal… —afirma su jefe.

—¿Por qué demonios había un juez de paz real en el set? —pregunta Ren.

—Eso, eso mismo… ¿No se supone que debía ser un actor? —agrega Kyoko.

—Quién sabe… —responde Lory, con aire inocente.

Pero no engaña a nadie.


	7. Yashiro ᵮⱥᵰ-ᶃɨɍł Fan-Boy

**YASHIRO [₣₳₦-₲ⱡɌŁ FAN-BOY]**

Mientras Ren se está cambiando, su teléfono no hace más que sonar. Una y otra vez. Sabe perfectamente quién llama. Malditas las ganas, pero en algún momento deberá enfrentarse a él.

—Dime —responde casi gruñendo.

—¿ES VERDAD? —la voz al otro lado es tan alta que tiene que alejar el teléfono de su oído—. ¿ESTÁS CASADO CON KYOKO-CHAN?

Ren resopló, algo entre cansado y enfadado, antes de contestar.

—Le ha faltado tiempo al jefe para decírtelo…

—Bah, si fuera por ti no me entero de que has cambiado de estado civil, Ren… Mira que habérmelo perdido…

—Lo decidimos así, Yashiro. No podías venir al rodaje. Era eso o verte temblar de emoción como niña adolescente…

—No 'lo decidimos'. Me lo ordenaste, Ren… —comenta Yashiro molesto, pero luego suspira—. Y ahora mis dos personas favoritas están casadas…

—Esto está mal, Yashiro. No es correcto… —Ren exhala con fuerza, vaciando de aire su pecho, y su voz es triste cuando prosigue—. No puedo atarla a mí de esta manera…

Yashiro suspira de nuevo. "Este chico es tonto…", piensa.

—¿Pero no lo ves, Ren? Esta puede ser tu oportunidad para enamorarla.


	8. Kanae Tsundere

**KANAE [TSUNDERE]**

Kyoko se ha quitado el velo y el vestido, pero aún está con las blancas enaguas. Sus dedos marcan nerviosos el número de la única persona capaz de ayudarla.

—¡MOKO-SAN! —le grita al teléfono cuando por fin le responden.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —contesta ella con voz cansada—. ¿Qué gran desgracia ha sucedido esta vez?

—M-Moko-san… —el sollozo notándose en su voz—. Es-estoy c-ca-sada con-con él…

Y entonces estalla en llantos. A Kanae la cabeza le da vueltas. ¿Cómo es que Kyoko iba rodar un anuncio de vestidos de novia con Tsuruga Ren y ahora está casada?

Veinte minutos de lágrimas, hipidos, amenazas y explicaciones después…

—Yo siempre he pensado que él está enamorado de ti —declara Kanae.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? —responde la muchacha, totalmente escandalizada—. Eso es imposible.

—Tú hazme caso, Kyoko… Si no estuvieras tan ciega, lo verías por ti misma… —Kanae maldice mentalmente, una vez más, a los dos desgraciados que hicieron de su amiga una negada para las cuestiones del corazón—. Y sé que tú también lo amas, ¿verdad?

Silencio al otro lado.

Kanae suspira, agotada. Es que a veces hablar con su amiga es como hablar con una pared…

—¿Pero no lo ves, Kyoko? Esta puede ser tu oportunidad para averiguar si es verdad.


	9. De vuelta a casa

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

Es muy tarde y Ren lleva a su esposa al Darumaya. Ella había intentado escaparse sin que él lo notara, pero Ren estaba justo tras la puerta esperando por ella.

Ojos rojos. Nariz roja. Es evidente que ha estado llorando. A Ren se le parte el alma al verla así.

El silencio en el coche es de esos que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Tenso, incómodo… Lleno de mil palabras que deberían ser dichas pero que jamás llegan a los labios.

Casados por error con la persona a la que aman. Una pesadilla real que solo produce dolor, porque es como un sueño imperfecto, deformado… Algo que debería ser hermoso convertido en fuente de pesares y sufrimientos. Porque es el suyo un amor no correspondido. Sin saber, pobres, que la persona sentada justo a su lado sufre y muere por el mismo sentimiento.

—Mogami-san… —susurra él.

Ella aparta la vista de sus manos para mirarlo con ojos cuajados en lágrimas.

—Mogami-san… Intenta descansar… Mañana solucionaremos esto.

Ella asiente y antes de salir del coche, añade.

—Solo tengo dieciocho años. Recién cumplidos. No-no puedo estar casada. Y menos contigo, Tsuruga-san.

Ah, no sabía la muchacha cuánto daño hacía con esas palabras…


	10. ¿En serio? O noche de bodas por separado

**¿EN SERIO? O NOCHE DE BODAS POR SEPARADO**

Ren estaba ahogando sus penas en un vaso de whisky. La decisión más sensata, sin duda…

Kyoko estaba a punto de hacer que su almohada explotara en una nube de goma espuma.

Cada cual en su cama pensaba en ese beso.

En lo escandalosamente arrebatador que estaba el otro.

Y en ese matrimonio.

En ese maldito papel que ahora les ataba y encadenaba al otro.

Que no es que no lo quisieran, que sí que querían, pero no así. Sin amor.

Y sus pobres mentes, ya cansadas y exhaustas, repiten una vez más los acontecimientos de la noche.

 _—Enhorabuena, señores Hizuri…_

 _—¿Son estos sus nombres?_

Hizuri Kuon.

Ren se da una palmada rabiosa en la frente, y luego su cabeza cae sin fuerzas sobre el pecho.

—¡Pero seré idiota! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Kyoko se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación, no sea que fuera a despertar al Taisho y la Okami.

—¡Hizuri Kuon! ¡Estoy casada con Hizuri Kuon! —se lleva pensativa un dedo a los labios— Hmm… ¿Será el mismo Kuon de otou-san?


	11. Manipulación

**MANIPULACIÓN**

La manipulación siempre ha sido un arte en el que Takarada Lory roza la excelencia.

Empezó recordándoles que la boda había tenido al menos dos docenas de testigos, y que cualquiera de ellos podría haberlos escuchado discutir con el juez de paz…

Cuando a Kyoko le dijo que la reputación y la imagen de Ren podrían ser dañadas si se filtraba la noticia de un matrimonio y una anulación en menos de 24 horas, supo que la muchacha estaba batallando con todas sus fuerzas consigo misma para no perjudicar a su senpai.

A Ren le dijo que la carrera de Kyoko se hundiría sin remedio antes de despegar si se llegaba a saber que en menos de 24 horas se había casado y separado de Tsuruga Ren, el soltero más codiciado de Japón y que jamás la tomarían en serio. Además de que corría el riesgo de ser asaltada por hordas de fans rabiosas.

El caso es que decidieron no solicitar la anulación, pensando cada uno en la reputación del otro.

Ventaja añadida a sus habilidades manipulatorias resulta ser que Takarada Lory es la única persona en el mundo que sabe que sus dos protegidos están enamorados el uno del otro.

Es que a Lory le gusta jugar con los hilos del corazón.

Pero a veces se le olvida que la gente no son marionetas.


	12. Taisho (1)

**TAISHO (1)**

Cualquiera diría que la opción que les quedaba era seguir con sus vidas y mantener su matrimonio en secreto. Pero esa no era la opinión del Taisho.

—Una esposa debe estar con su marido —dijo mirando a Ren a los ojos, a la vez que clavaba un aparatoso cuchillo de despiezar carne en la mesa.

—Pero Taisho, no puede estar hablando en serio… —replicó Kyoko.

—Es lo correcto —insistió él.

No es que Ren temiera por su vida (bueno, un poco puede que sí…), pero las palabras de Yashiro revoloteaban por su mente. Enamorarla. Uf, delicada cuestión esta… ¿Qué quería? ¿Quería que ella se enamorara de Tsuruga Ren o de Hizuri Kuon? Porque el primero es una mentira y el otro una persona rota…

En cualquier caso, con Kyoko a su lado siempre era más Kuon que Ren.

Y luego estaba el 'pequeño' problema de si ella podría enamorarse. Si su corazón había sanado lo suficiente para aceptar el amor en su vida o no… Cosa que no tendría forma de saber porque últimamente apenas la veía. Rodajes, viajes, entrevistas… La agenda de Ren seguía tan llena como siempre y la de Kyoko aumentaba por momentos. Había días en que ni siquiera pasaba por LME e incluso con la asistencia de Yashiro sus encuentros 'casuales' siempre eran breves e insatisfactorios. Siempre le sabían a poco… De no ser por el teléfono a Ren le hubiera comido el síndrome de abstinencia…

Cuando el Taisho desclavó su cuchillo, Ren había tomado una decisión.

Kyoko tembló al ver la determinación en sus ojos.


	13. Taisho (2)

**TAISHO (2)**

—Vivirá conmigo —dijo Ren con voz firme.

A Kyoko casi le da un patatús. Protestó, de veras que lo hizo, pero la estaban ignorando de mala manera. El Taisho estaba retando a Ren a un duelo de miradas y Ren no tenía pensado dejarse ganar. La cosa se hubiera prolongado más de la cuenta de no ser por una tetera que se interpuso en la línea de batalla, perdón, en la línea visual.

—¿Más té? —preguntó Okami-san, lanzándole a su marido una mirada digna del cuchillo que había sobre la mesa.

Un rato más tarde, la Okami estaba guardando las cosas de Kyoko en un par de bolsos de viaje y algunas cajas, mientras Kyoko asistía impotente a tal actividad. La señora, viendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, se detuvo en sus quehaceres y la tomó por los hombros.

—Kyoko-chan… Tu sitio está junto a él… —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella niega vehemente con la cabeza, casi convertida en un borrón naranja.

—Yo no quiero esto… No así…

—Kyoko-chan, escúchame… Una nunca sabe las vueltas del destino… Quizás el tuyo es a su lado…

En el piso de abajo, el Taisho, mientras sus dedos caen al descuido sobre su cuchillo, le recuerda a Ren sus obligaciones:

—Respétala. Y vela por ella. Si la haces llorar, lo sabré…

Nadie recuerda haberle oído hablar tanto…


	14. Mudanza y esperanza

**MUDANZA Y ESPERANZA**

—Ya sabes dónde está todo… —le dijo Ren, en cuanto las cosas de Kyoko estuvieron en la habitación de invitados. Que de ahora en adelante pasaría a ser conocida como la habitación de Kyoko. Su esposa…

—¿Por qué? —le oyó preguntar cuando él ya huía para dejarla a solas. Ella le siguió—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo ella abarcando el apartamento con un gesto de su mano.

—Por ti —dijo él.

—¿Eh? —a Kyoko el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.

—Para que no sufra tu reputación si esto llegara a hacerse público —y con esto hizo daño a los dos.

—Ah —"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una declaración de amor?", pensó ella.

—¿Y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Por lo mismo —dijo ella.

—Ah —"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una declaración de amor?", pensó él.

Par de tontos… Una media verdad siempre es una mentira completa…

—¡Bueno! —exclama Kyoko con resolución—. Al menos comerás bien… —Ren giró los ojos para mostrar su desaprobación. Pero en cuanto Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina, sonrió.

Tendría suerte si encontraba algo comestible en la nevera…


	15. De nombres y honoríficos

**DE NOMBRES Y HONORÍFICOS**

La cortesía, la urbanidad y las buenas maneras siempre han sido uno de los rasgos más distintivos de Kyoko. Fruto de sus años trabajando en el ryokan y de la educación recibida, su cabeza no concibe el trato informal sin honoríficos. El cielo caería sobre su cabeza si tal cosa hiciera. Ni siquiera Su Mejor Amiga se libra de tal tratamiento. Es cierto que tiene para ella un apelativo cariñoso y definitorio de su fiero carácter, pero ni Moko-san se libra del _san_.

Le llevó a Ren tres días de incesante acoso derribar finalmente la barrera del nombre. O debería decirse machaconeo constante, hasta el punto de casi provocarle un ataque de nervios (como si la muchacha ya no tuviera bastante con _vivir y estar casada con él…_ ). Ah, y también recurrió al burdo chantaje emocional, no olvidemos eso. Toneladas de chantaje emocional…

Así que ya tan solo por conservar un mínimo de cordura, la muchacha transigió.

Pero Ren tuvo que conformarse con Ren-san.

Con el _san_.

Y punto.


	16. Así me matas una vez más

**ASÍ ME MATAS UNA VEZ MÁS**

—Tsuruga-san… —dijo ella mientras cenaban.

—Ren… —insistió él, con tono cansado.

—Sí, eso, perdón… Ren-san… —él suspira resignado (por el _san_ )—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

"Opss… Tranquilo, Ren, tranquilo… Puede ser cualquier cosa… Conociendo a Kyoko de veras que puede ser _cualquier cosa_ …".

—Dispara.

—¿Eres el Hizuri Kuon de mi otousan?

Ren deja salir el aire lentamente. Esto es algo que debería haber hablado con ella desde hace mucho. O por lo menos desde la noche en que se casaron.

—Sí. Soy su hijo. Perdóname, tenía que habértelo dicho antes…

—Nada, nada… —dijo ella, estirando el brazo con la mano abierta delante de la cara de Ren, bueno, Kuon—. Tus razones tendrás. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Y a mí no me incumben.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Eres mi mujer —tal comentario fue recompensado con un sonrojo de intensidad moderada que hizo sentir orgulloso al causante—. Yo quiero dártelas. Quiero contártelo todo. Y ahora mismo, si te parece bien.

Era la ocasión perfecta para empezar a revelar sus secretos. Para empezar con la verdad…

—Hmm… Tsu-Ren-san… Antes de que…, hmm, verás… Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte…

—Dime —"Cualquier cosa, puede ser cualquier cosa…", se repitió Ren, preparándose para el impacto.

—¿Significa esto que somos hermanos?

Ren se atragantó con el pollo teriyaki…

Kyoko le daba palmaditas en la espalda.


	17. Baño

**BAÑO…**

Salvo programaciones especiales, se levantaban más o menos a la misma hora. Ren se duchaba en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y Kyoko tenía para sí el del final del pasillo. Ella, como buena japonesa, disfrutaba de los largos baños calientes al final de la jornada, pero era malo para la salud mental (y física…) de Ren cuando por 'azar' se cruzaba con ella, vestida nada más que con un albornoz, con una toalla en el pelo y las nubes de vapor saliendo por la puerta, rodeándola como si fuera un ángel de la tentación.

Solo la cordura y el cordón de la bata le separaban de su perdición.

Porque Kyoko de seguro le partiría la cara como diera un paso al frente.

Seguro.


	18. Y cocina

**…Y COCINA**

Era una cuestión de hecho que Tsuruga Ren iba a comer como nunca en su vida mientras estuviera casado con Kyoko. Y ha de decirse 'mientras' porque él vivía con el pánico constante a que ella saliera en cualquier momento huyendo por la puerta. Iluso de él, pobre hombre, no se le ocurrió otra cosa para tranquilizar sus nervios (los de Kyoko y los suyos) que recordarle que ellos dos ya habían vivido juntos sin ningún problema. Mal ejemplo, Ren… Ahora la muchacha vivía con el miedo a que se le lanzara encima para hacerle la marca que había quedado pendiente aquella noche de los hermanos Heel cuando las cosas se pusieron 'intensas'…

Sí, esa misma noche de la que nunca hablan…

Lo dicho… Muy mal ejemplo, Ren…

Así que come y calla.


	19. Maniobras de distracción

**MANIOBRAS DE DISTRACCIÓN**

Hacer la compra juntos tenía su propio ritual. Ren ponía cualquier cosa en la cesta sin mirar precios. Kyoko lo quitaba y tomaba el más barato. Ren se abastecía de bentos preparados. Kyoko los sustituía por carnes y verduras varias. El café y el té los compraban por cajas. Kyoko había decidido no protestar ante el consumo insano del café que hacía este hombre (que resulta ser su marido). Especialmente a primera hora. Porque aquella mañana en que a una incauta e irreflexiva Kyoko se le ocurrió tirar el café y cambiarlo por té, conoció personalmente al señor-demonio-necesitado-de-un-chute-de-cafeína. Y no era un espectáculo agradable de ver…

El ritual de la compra terminaba en caja. A la hora de pagar, Ren mandaba a Kyoko a buscar cualquier cosa para no tener por enésima vez la discusión sobre pagar a medias.

—¡Lo has vuelto a hacer otra vez! —protesta ella.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas… —responde él fingiendo inocencia.

—Me despistas con cualquier excusa y lo pagas todo a escondidas…

—Kyoko, hemos tenido esta discusión mil veces…

—¡Pues añade una más!

—Anda, mira, el ramen a mitad de precio…

—¿Dónde? —pregunta ella mirando a todas partes.

Ren se tapa la boca con la mano para que no se le note la risa.

Pero se nota…

Y Kyoko se da cuenta…

—Creo que te odio, Ren-san…

—No. No me odias… Huy, mira, una oferta de tres por uno…

—¿Dónde?


	20. Ensayando en casa

**ENSAYANDO EN CASA**

—Oh, por favor, no es como si no nos hubiéramos besado antes… —protesta Ren arrojando el guión sobre la mesa.

—Ya, pero… —replica Kyoko cabizbaja, jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

—¿Pero qué?

—Aquello era actuando…

—¡Y esto también! —exclama Ren alzando las manos al cielo.

—Ya, sí… Supongo que sí…

—¿Me vas a ayudar entonces con esta escena?

—Si no hay más remedio… —contesta ella, resignada.

—Eres todo entusiasmo y alegría, Kyoko… —le dice Ren, con cierto tono amargo.

Cuatro minutos de diálogos después, Ren tiene las manos en las mejillas de Kyoko, Kyoko se agarra de su camisa, y sus lenguas se conocen por primera vez. A Kyoko hace rato que las piernas no le responden, pero está demasiado entusiasmada para advertirlo. A Ren la cabeza le da vueltas. El sabor de Kyoko le embriaga, le trastorna los sentidos y le hace olvidar que esto no es más que un ensayo.

La escena debería haber terminado tres largos besos antes…

¿Pero a quién le importa?

Ren espera que ella nunca sepa que ese guión es de una película que hizo hace tres años…


	21. Solo con tu ayuda

**SOLO CON TU AYUDA**

—Ni se te ocurra decir que estamos casados.

—¿Estás loca? Ni se me pasa por la cabeza… Conozco bien los riesgos…

—Tómatelo con calma… Respira... Tú puedes hacerlo.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí, Kyoko.

—Pues claro que sí.

Un silencio se extiende entre ellos. Kyoko está sentada a su lado, y Ren la mira, perdiéndose en sus ojos y preguntándose si acaso se engaña porque hay algo en ellos que antes no estaba.

—Definitivamente no te merezco… —y eso es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de decirle que la ama…

Pero el cumplido es aceptado con ese tierno sonrojo que Kyoko no puede evitar.

—Anda, hazlo ya… —le dice ella cuando siente que ha recuperado la voz.

Ren asiente con decisión y marca ese número de teléfono que aún persiste en su memoria.

Kyoko se muerde las uñas.

Ren inspira y cuando por fin contestan, dice:

—Hola, papá…


	22. Cena, tele y falsos pretextos

**CENA, TELE Y FALSOS PRETEXTOS**

Ren nunca ha sido mucho de ver la tele. Prefiere pasar sus escasas horas libres viendo alguna película o leyendo los mil guiones que le proponen día tras día. Pero desde que es hombre casado, las cenas y la tele por la noche son su rato privado con Kyoko. Ven especialmente los programas de celebridades y cotilleos. Se ríen de los disparates que inventan sobre él, brindan con zumo o té cuando alguien celebra el último trabajo de Kyoko, y se troncharon de mala manera cuando EN DIRECTO unas locas fanáticas adolescentes asaltaron a Fuwa Sho y lo dejaron en pelota picada antes de que el personal de seguridad tuviera tiempo de intervenir…

Otras veces comentan sus propuestas de trabajo, o se entretienen un rato ensayando… Alguno de esos ensayos requiere un beso (¿casualidades de la vida?), pero para ninguno de los dos supone un problema tal circunstancia.

Es que ambos son muy profesionales…

Además, Kyoko en breve grabará una escena romántica y a Ren no le gusta ni un pelo que otro bese la boca que es suya.

Ni siquiera por trabajo.

Lo único bueno es que él ha participado en todos los ensayos privados.

Un sacrificio enorme el suyo, la verdad sea dicha…

Como dato curioso, tal ensayo privado ostenta el récord de NG's sufridos por Tsuruga Ren y por Mogami Kyoko. Cuando no es Ren el que no tiene claras las motivaciones del personaje, es Kyoko la que no está satisfecha con la escena…

Mira que no salirles bien… Con lo buenos actores que son…


	23. Como perros y gatos

**COMO PERROS Y GATOS**

También discuten.

La opinión de una persona viene dada por su carácter, por su educación y por la suma de sus experiencias en la vida, y las de estos dos son tan similares en algunas cosas y tan distintas en otras, que es inevitable que alguna vez choquen.

Son peleas que les hacen recordar a las de los primeros tiempos cuando no se soportaban. Pero a Ren le fascinan. Sí, porque tener a Kyoko furiosa y gritándole como energúmena igual que en aquellos días, solo demuestra una cosa: el maldito muro del senpai no está. Ya no existe.

Y eso es maravilloso…

En estas discusiones, Kyoko recibe un cursillo acelerado del sarcasmo de Ren, y a él le dan ganas de estrangularla amorosamente o de callarla con un beso cada vez que Kyoko se obceca solo por orgullo en algo que a él le parece una soberana estupidez.

Pero shh…

Jamás le digas a una mujer, especialmente si es la tuya, que no tiene razón.


	24. Las comparaciones no son odiosas (1)

**LAS COMPARACIONES NO SON ODIOSAS (1)**

—¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Ren, nada más entrar Kyoko por la puerta del apartamento. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y eso, en Ren, solo significa inquietud.

—Horrible… —respondió ella, sacudiéndose un escalofrío tras quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Tan mal fue? —pregunta él.

—Burdo, tosco, desastroso… Le olía el aliento a cebollas y me quiso meter la lengua hasta la garganta, ¡puaj! —ella hace un gesto de asco, como si solo de pensarlo le dieran arcadas…—. Tres veces ¡tres! hubo que repetir la escena porque el muy patán me tapaba la luz.

—Hum… Siento que haya ido tan mal… —por supuesto, no lo sentía en absoluto… "Otro la ha besado… Otro la ha besado…", se repetía Ren.

—Agh… —de nuevo espanta otro escalofrío—. Si hay que comparar, no son como los tuyos…

—Oh… —Ren se pone recto ante el inesperado halago—. ¿De veras?

—Eh…, bueno, sí... —"Tampoco es que tenga sentido negarlo", piensa Kyoko.

—¿Y cómo son los míos? —el Emperador de la Noche está a punto de hacer su aparición estelar…

—¡¿No esperarás que te responda?! —replica Kyoko, medio escandalizada, medio avergonzada.

—Nada me gustaría más, Kyoko… —Ah, ahí está…

El Emperador de la Noche.


	25. Las comparaciones no son odiosas (2)

**LAS COMPARACIONES NO SON ODIOSAS (2)**

 _Ah, ahí está…_

 _El Emperador de la Noche._

* * *

No por anunciado resulta menos seductor… Los ojos llenos de fuego, la sonrisa cautivadora, el torso adelantado y todo su cuerpo gritando 'Voy a comerte'… A ella los ojos le brillan, los labios se entreabren, y un suspiro sale de su boca. Ren acorta la distancia que los separa y presiona su boca contra la suya. Se mueve lentamente sobre sus labios, dedicándole su tiempo, tentándola, incitándola, hasta que ella no puede más y se desliza en su boca. La respiración de Ren se torna entonces pesada y su abrazo se estrecha aún más, para sentir su pecho junto al suyo. Cuando ella gime en su boca, Ren está a punto de perderse, y con la poca cordura que aún le queda, empieza a ralentizar el beso hasta que al fin se separa.

En esos segundos en que intentan normalizar su respiración, clavada la mirada en el otro, en silencio, ninguno piensa que es el primer beso que se dan sin pretextos. No hay excusa de ensayo, no hay actuación. Por más que se digan que es un 'beso de comparación', esto ha sido un 'beso de verdad'.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta él, aún con los ojos en los suyos, la voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Mis besos son mejores?

—Ni punto de comparación… —palabras audaces que salieron de su boca justo antes de que Ren la hiciera callar con un beso.

O dos…


	26. Temporada de caza

**TEMPORADA DE CAZA**

Después de aquella noche, el aire en torno a ellos cambió.

Ren acortó las distancias físicas con Kyoko. Siempre estaba cerca, muy cerca. A veces lo tenía detrás, y ella podía sentir su calor antes de que él siquiera le hablase. Y si lo hacía, su aliento en la piel de su cuello hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo traidor empezara a aumentar, y su concentración saliera por la ventana. Mala cosa si estás cocinando…

Demasiado cerca para su pobre salud mental… Bastante loca se estaba volviendo ella sola, pensando en los besos del otro día porque no estaban actuando, ni ensayando, ni nada de eso. Él simplemente la besó. Y ella a él…

Besos sin pretextos, bueno sí, comparando… 'Besos de comparación'…

Las palabras de Kanae se le vienen la mente y por una vez —Y POR FIN—, se permite pensar si será verdad. ¿Será verdad?

Para Ren aquella noche fue casi como si le hubiera dado luz verde. Al menos podía dejar de fingir y de contenerse un poco y exteriorizar una parte de sus sentimientos. Pero no podía dejar de ser cauto, porque si asustaba a Kyoko, y para ella toda esta nueva situación no podía ser fácil, corría el riesgo de perder todo el terreno ganado.

Porque una cosa estaba clara. Kyoko respondía a sus besos…

Sí, y lo hacía de muy buen grado.

Y eso le daba esperanzas.


	27. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡SORPRESA!**

Kyoko quería dejar una lavadora puesta antes de irse al trabajo. Entró al cuarto de baño de Ren para cambiar las toallas. Él aún duerme. Su figura dormida exalta su imaginación pero ella iba a por las toallas. Sí, eso... Las toallas…

Ah, una cosa extraña, fuera de lugar. Un recipiente para las lentillas… Curiosa siempre, lo abre y descubre los dos lentes marrones, del mismo castaño misterioso que los de Tsuruga Ren.

Sorprendida e intrigada, se le escapa una exclamación. Pero a la suya le sigue otra… Frente a ella, en la puerta del baño, está Ren, cuyos ojos, recién arrancados del sueño, la miran inseguros.

Verdes…

Ojos verdes.

—Tus ojos… —susurra ella.

—Como los de mi madre —responde él, con el intento de una sonrisa.

Ella sacude la cabeza, nerviosa y asustada.

—No, son como los… Como los de Corn… —Ren se envara y aprieta los puños a sus costados. "Ya está…"—. ¿T-tú…? ¿Tú eres Corn?

—Sí —la verdad, por fin.

—Siempre fuiste Corn… —dice Kyoko, más para sí que otra cosa. Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —exclama Ren extendiendo un brazo hacia ella. Pero Kyoko lo aparta de un manotazo y se estriega los ojos para deshacerse de las fastidiosas lágrimas.

—Corn… —dijo por última vez.

Y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.


	28. Dos días sin ti

**DOS DÍAS SIN TI**

Dos días hace que Kyoko se fue…

Dos días que no ha dejado de llamarla, de enviarle mensajes, de presentarse en el Darumaya…

La última vez le había salido al paso el Taisho con la mirada torva y el cuchillo carnicero. No lo dejó ni entrar…

Kyoko lleva dos días llorando… Su Corn al final resultó ser su Ren, que siempre fue Kuon… Y en medio de tanto nombre, siempre la pobre tonta de la que todo el mundo se ríe…

Ya no lo conocía… Ya no sabía ni quién era el hombre del que se enamoró…

Kyoko tiembla cada vez que suena el teléfono. No contesta, no responde… Pero sí que lee los mensajes y escucha el buzón del contestador.

Entre mensaje y mensaje, Ren le va contando la historia del niño que le regaló una piedra mágica a una niña. Le contó cómo se la volvió a encontrar y cómo se enredó más y más en sus propias mentiras, para no herirla, para no hacerle daño… Para que no perdiera la ilusión, porque ella ha sido lo único puro que ha tenido en la vida. Su luz… Sin saber que así, iba a perderla para siempre…

No… Esa voz rota no puede ser la de Tsuruga Ren…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué le importan a él las fantasías de una niña?

¿Qué le importa ella a alguien cómo él...?

¿No es que él ya ama a otra?

* * *

Dos días…

Ren no estaba atento. No, no lo estaba. Su cabeza se había quedado en aquella habitación, con Kyoko. Repetía la breve conversación pensando en cómo debería haber dicho las cosas, en qué palabras debería haber cambiado… Cómo podría haberla retenido a su lado…

No estaba atento…

Y claro, así pasó lo que pasó…


	29. Reafirmación de identidad

**REAFIRMACIÓN DE IDENTIDAD**

Kyoko estaba a punto de entrar en el Registro Civil para solicitar la anulación de su matrimonio cuando le sonó el teléfono móvil. Y respondió.

El color abandonó su rostro, y luego el mundo empezó a girar sin su permiso…

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el hospital peleándose con una enfermera para que la dejara pasar.

—Le repito que solo familiares y personas autorizadas, señorita…

—Pero ya le he dicho que yo soy su mujer…

—Claro… —respondió la otra con evidente sarcasmo—. Todo el mundo sabe que Tsuruga Ren está casado con una adolescente…

Auch… Eso fue un golpe bajo…

—Que sí, demonios, que es mi marido. Y ahora bien, o me deja pasar, o le monto un pandemónium aquí mismo.

—Pero…

—Que soy su mujer, maldita sea —una nube negra se estaba gestando en torno a Kyoko.

—Pero señorita…

—¡Que soy la esposa de Tsuruga Ren! —gritó. Allí, delante de todo el mundo. La oyeron, claro…

—¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Estoy casada con Tsuruga Ren! —eso era lo que gritaba mientras el personal de seguridad se llevaba a rastras a esa loca de la sala de Urgencias…

¡Cómo se retorcía la condenada!


	30. Es una forma de magia

**ES UNA FORMA DE MAGIA…**

Tuvo que venir Yashiro a buscarla a la calle para que ella pudiera entrar.

Se dio el gustazo de dedicarle una mirada venenosa (y bastante asesina…) a la enfermera de antes. La pobre señora se encogió sobre sí misma y sacudió las manos frente a ella como para espantar criaturas invisibles que solo ella podía ver…

O quizás solo eran moscas…

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de gente, Yashiro, Lory, Maria, Sebastian, Jelly… Aunque Kyoko no se dio cuenta.

Ren se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa de idiota feliz en la cara. Kyoko tampoco vio eso.

Ella solo vio el brazo en cabestrillo y la pierna en alto apoyada en el chisme ese colgante por encima de la cama. Su tobillo era dos veces más grueso de lo que debería ser y tenía un espantoso color violeta azulado casi negro.

—¿En dónde demonios tenías la cabeza para acabar así? —preguntó ella con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Ren contestó:

—En ti…

La habitación se vació por arte de magia…


	31. Tu nombre envenena mis sueños

**TU NOMBRE ENVENENA MIS SUEÑOS**

—¿Q-Qué? —no, no puede haberlo oído bien…

—Tú, Kyoko… Tú eres quien ocupa mi pensamiento a todas horas…

—Ya estás exagerando otra vez, Ren-san…

—Casi no he dormido pensando en ti… Y cuando por fin cierro los ojos, sueño contigo… —la sonrisa de idiota enamorado no se le va de la cara.

—Decididamente te han drogado…

—Sip… —y se encoge de hombros—. Pero me da igual… Estoy tan cansado, Kyoko…

—Deberías dormir, Ren-san…

—Solo si sueño contigo…

—Qué tonterías dices…

—Pero más que soñar contigo, Kyoko, preferiría besarte…

—¡Tsuruga-san! —escandalizada, el viejo apelativo le sale sin pensar.

Él regaña la cara haciendo un pucherito adorable. Probablemente de nivel dos…

—No me llames así… —y luego se pone serio. Pero parece más un niño enfadado que un adulto—. Agh, es como volver a ser tu senpai… Lo odio…

—Cállate y duerme…

—Bueno… —concuerda él, con los ojos nublados por la medicación—. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches, amor mío?


	32. Solo tú

**SOLO TÚ**

 _—Bueno… —concuerda él, con los ojos nublados por la medicación—. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches, amor mío?_

* * *

Kyoko se envara de mala manera. "¿Amor mío? ¿Pero ha dicho amor mío? ¿Yo, amor suyo? ¿AMOR? No… No es posible… No-no-no-no-no…".

—¿B-buenas noches? Pe-Pero si es mediodía… —acierta a responder ella, nerviosa.

—Da igual… —responde él, poniendo los morritos dispuestos para recibir un beso—. Anda, dame un besito y me dormiré.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Estás hasta arriba de pastillas, Ren-san… —y da un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, Kyoko? —pregunta él, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

—¿¡Qué!? —ella dice solo eso, porque llegados a este punto, sus neuronas están casi fritas.

—Sé que no te merezco, pero ¿no me quieres ni un poquito? —dice él en voz baja, como si fuera un niño al que han regañado—. Ah, con un poquito que tú me quisieras yo sería tan feliz…

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —las drogas, hablan las drogas. Ese no puede ser él…

—Que te quiero…

—¿Qué?

—Que te quiero, Kyoko… —los ojos se le van cerrando.

—No.

—¿No? —él da un respingo y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

—Tú quieres a otra… —afirma ella—. Tú estás enamorado de otra…

—¿Qué otra? —responde, ya casi dormido—. Si no hay nadie más que tú… Solo tú… Pre…pregún…tale al… al pollo… —dice por fin.

Y se durmió.

Al pollo. Que le pregunte al pollo.

Pues la llevamos clara…


	33. Choque de realidad

**CHOQUE DE REALIDAD**

Cuando Kyoko salió de la habitación, seis personas la esperaban. Kanae se había sumado al grupo, cortesía de Yashiro, en previsión de que una Mejor Amiga fuese de necesidad.

—¡MOKO-SAN! —y se arrojó llorando en sus brazos. Kanae por esta vez lo permitió.

—Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—¡BUAAAAAAAHHHH! —cinco pañuelos aparecieron de la nada ante sus narices—. ¡BUAAAAHHH!

—Vamos, Kyoko… ¿Pero por qué lloras? ¿Eso es bueno, no? —pregunta Kanae, dándole palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda a su amiga (aunque reniegue, ella tiene hermanos, y sabe perfectamente cómo se hace…)—. Él corresponde a tus sentimientos…

—Pero está drogado. Quien habla no es él, sino la medicación—se suena la nariz aparatosamente—. No es real…

Y es en este momento cuando todos (salvo Sebastian, que es el más discreto) intervienen con sus opiniones personales sobre los afectos de Ren hacia Kyoko… Que si fue con Katsuki, que si antes era un chico muy aburrido, que no sea tonta, porque Ren-sama y Onee-sama son la pareja más hermosa del mundo, que por qué cree que sigue casado con ella, que sea valiente y que pierda el miedo, que el chico se va a morir de tristeza sin ella…

Kyoko, que lleva tres días con el corazón en un puño, con el descubrimiento de que Corn es Kuon, que piensa lo peor cuando se entera del accidente de Ren (aún no sabe cómo fue que llegó al hospital), que el hombre (su marido) le declara su amor, sin saberlo, estando hasta arriba de calmantes, y que seis personas le dicen que todo es real (bueno, cinco… Sebastian solo asiente con la cabeza a los comentarios de todos los demás), que Ren la ama, y que hace tiempo que la ama… Bueno, recapitulando… A Kyoko, que ya no puede más con tantas emociones, se le funde un fusible, hace _puf_ y el mundo entonces se tornó negro.


	34. Despertares

**DESPERTARES**

Despertó en una cama de hospital, justito al lado de la de Ren. De Kuon…

Sus ojos ahora verdes la miraban con tal ternura que su corazón dio un saltito de alegría en el pecho y se preguntó cómo es que no lo había visto antes…

—Buenas noches… —dijo él suavemente.

—¿Noches? —Kyoko se sentó en la cama, se estregó los soñolientos ojos y se atusó el pelo. Hay que estar presentable siempre… De paso, intentó ahuyentar el rubor por despertar junto a él…

—Sip.

Ella lo miró de nuevo. El tobillo estaba más negro e igual de hinchado. El cabestrillo seguía inmovilizándole el brazo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Me duele como el demonio…

Ella se levanta de la cama para apretar el botón de aviso a la enfermera. Él la detiene, con el brazo libre, poniendo su mano en la suya.

—No…

—¿No? —repite Kyoko, extrañada.

—Es que parece que me vuelvo 'locuaz'…

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta ella, aún con la mano de Ren en la suya.

—Una mala caída. Verás, tenía la cabeza en otra parte… —ella se ruboriza un poquito por lo que él parece implicar con esas palabras. Luego, con un movimiento suave, tira de ella y la conduce hasta sentarla en su cama—. Kyoko… —y estira la pausa en lo que a ella le parecen décadas—. ¿Me perdonarás algún día haberte ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo?

A Kyoko se le cuajan los ojos, pero asiente, ahogando un suspirito por su príncipe de las hadas que resultó ser un humano normal y corriente.

Bueno, quizás no tan normal ni tan corriente…


	35. Del pollo y otras cegueras

**DEL POLLO Y OTRAS CEGUERAS**

—Verás, Ren-san… Todos están diciendo cosas que son imposibles… —ella inspira hondo—. Tú… Tú también las dijiste…

—¿Y qué dije, Kyoko? —la voz de él sigue siendo suave, como si fuera ella un cachorrito asustado, y no quisiera espantarla.

—Que tú… —titubea—. Que tú me quieres…

Ren inspira hondo y asiente.

—¿Y tienes algún problema con eso, Kyoko?

Ella niega con la cabeza, muy despacio. Ren exhala un suspiro…

—Yo pensaba que tú amabas a otra… —declara ella.

—¿Qué otra? —frunce el ceño, extrañado—. ¿Qué otra mujer has visto en mi vida?

Kyoko aparta la vista y juega con los dedos de sus manos.

—Pues… Pues tu novia… La chica de preparatoria con la que no podías estar porque pasabas todo tu tiempo conmigo… Con la que te llevas cuatro años de diferencia…

—Ah… —y Ren entonces suelta una risita. Kyoko lo mira, la extrañeza asomando a sus ojos—. ¿Justo igual que alguien que conozcas, Kyoko?

Sí, bueno… Kyoko mentiría si dijera que nunca-jamás-jamás había pensado que esa chica parecía igualita que ella…

—¿Eres tú el pollo, Kyoko? —le preguntó entonces.

Kyoko se mira las manos y asiente en silencio llena de vergüenza… Él por fin lo sabe.

—Debí suponerlo… Solo tú puedes hacer tanto por mí sin darte cuenta…

Ella alza rápidamente la cabeza, con gran riesgo de un latigazo cervical. Él no está enfadado por su secreto. Pero bueno, no es como si él no tuviera también unos cuantos…

—Kyoko, mírame… —Ren busca su mano y la atrae hacia sí—. Verás… Esa chica… —e inspira para cobrar valor—. Eras tú, Kyoko… Siempre fuiste tú…

Oh.

Ya es oficial…

El premio internacional a la _Cegata Más Obtusa en Cuestiones de Amor_ lleva su nombre.

Enhorabuena, Mogami Kyoko.


	36. Una habitación con vistas

_Antepenúltimo capítulo. Ya vamos terminando, señores._

 _A los usuarios no registrados o sin nombre y a los que nunca puedo responder, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A todos, gracias por su apoyo._

 _Al usuario con problemas con la lectura de los capítulos, prueba con otros navegadores, o en otra computadora. Nadie más me ha comentado que le haya pasado lo mismo._

* * *

 **UNA HABITACIÓN CON VISTAS**

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo, huir por esa puerta, de puritito pánico.

—No vas a poder salir, Kyoko… —dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Asómate a la ventana…

Ella lo hizo y abajo se veían furgones con antenas y grandes focos iluminando la entrada del hospital, cámaras, periodistas, fotógrafos… Todos congregándose como hormiguitas laboriosas frente a las puertas de Urgencias…

—Bueno, parece que ahora todo el mundo lo sabe… —dijo ella.

Un minuto pasa sin que ninguno de los dos hable.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Kyoko? —preguntó él, con esa voz tranquila que ha tenido durante toda la conversación.

Kyoko, sin apartar la vista del cristal, le responde.

—¿Pues por qué va a ser? Porque me preocupo por ti, tonto.

—¿Solo por eso? —insiste él.

—…

—Kyoko… —dijo Ren.

—¿Sí? —responde ella, sin girarse.

—Kyoko, yo lo quiero todo.


	37. A por todas

**A POR TODAS**

 _—Kyoko, yo lo quiero todo._

* * *

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella sin mirarlo, apretando sus manos para reprimir los temblores.

—Kyoko, mírame… —ella por fin se aparta de la ventana y se gira para enfrentar sus ojos verdes.

—Esto… —dice él, con un gesto abarcándolos a los dos—. Quiero ser tu marido en todos los sentidos.

—En todos los sentidos… —repite ella como un eco. Hasta que…

Ah, no… Ella no está preparada para esto… Esto sí que no…

—¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!?

—No, no, no… —intentando apaciguarla con la mano que tiene libre—. No me refiero a _eso_ … Aunque bueno, sí, con el tiempo, pero no ahora…

—Pero, pero… —balbucea ella. Ren se pasa la mano sana por el pelo, nervioso.

—Demonios, Kyoko, escúchame… —y tira de ella para sentarla en la cama.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —le espeta ella.

—Te quiero. ¿Quieres seguir casada conmigo?


	38. ¡Por fin!

_Capítulo final. Gracias a todos._

 _Habrá epílogo…_

* * *

 **¡POR FIN!**

—Déjame cortejarte…

—Pero…

—Tengamos una cita…

—No…

—¿No? —frunce el ceño con extrañeza—. ¿No puede un hombre cortejar a su propia esposa?

—No, lo que quiero decir… —se le escapa un suspiro—. No puedes caminar.

—Pues cuando pueda.

Ella entonces asiente, incapaz de hablar, y Ren sonríe.

—Kyoko…

—¿…?

—¿Tú me quieres?

—…

—No te entiendo, Kyoko…

Por toda respuesta, sucede lo que ninguno de los dos había previsto. Kyoko se lanza a su pecho, vagamente consciente de que tiene un brazo herido, para atrapar su boca con la suya y demostrarle de manera clara e inequívoca cuáles son sus sentimientos.

Porque cuando las palabras no salen, que los hechos lo demuestren.

Pues eso… Que quede bien clarito…

Y un rato después…

—¿Eso es que sí? —pregunta Ren, intentando recuperar el aliento, los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en la suya. Y el corazón a punto de explotar en el pecho.

—Pues claro que sí, grandísimo tonto…


	39. Epílogo del tramposo

_Muchas gracias por todo._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO DEL TRAMPOSO**

Conviene notar que durante su apasionado interludio, ni Kyoko ni Ren advirtieron cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

Afuera, en el pasillo, las dos personas que los habían visto, continuaban su conversación.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿Usted hizo eso?

—Sip… Y tengo que decir que soy un genio…

—¿Cuándo les piensa decir que no están casados de verdad, Presidente?

—Cualquier día de estos, Yashiro-kun…

—Hmm… Pero tiene que ser antes de que Ren abandone el hospital…

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, Presidente, usted sabe… —y hace un gesto vago.

—¿Qué es lo que sé?

—Esto… Ellos creen que están casados…

—¿Y? —Lory sigue sin entender.

—Que imagino que Kyoko-chan querrá estar casada de verdad antes de… —un delicado rubor aparece en las mejillas del mánager…

—Oh… —dándose cuenta por fin de a qué se refería—. Tienes toda la razón, Yashiro-kun… —Lory apoya la mano en la barbilla, con gesto pensativo—. ¿Sabes? Tienes una forma estupenda de reventarle a uno el buen humor…

—Me lo dicen mucho, señor…

—En fin… Vamos allá…

Yashiro suspiró y antes de seguirlo adentro, se ajustó la gabardina, no sea que le fuera a salpicar la sangre de Takarada-san. Solo por si acaso…

Es que eran dos contra uno…


End file.
